Wistful and White
by Dr. Captain Pepper
Summary: What was a day meant for the purpose of getting party invites turned to something more after getting the beating of a lifetime. TYL Lambo x OC


**Yaahaa!**

I finally got this one done!  
>Wow, this one has been a little bit of a tough one to write. It was mainly due to the fact that I wanted it to be something amazing.<p>

It's a one-shot for a dear friend and beta _**Ausumist**_. You are freaking sweet.

**So for the Protocol:  
><strong>word count: 5,222

[I do not own any KHR characters] The OC is a concept by Ausumist

=Advice/Comments are loved=

**enjoy kids  
>_Dee_<strong>

* * *

><p>Rays of light were beginning to creep through the large windows of the Vongola mansion formally called "HQ." Barks echoed inside the kitchen where the tenth generation's Cinderella was being briefed for the day. When Gokudera asked where Ryohei was, Lambo told him the sun guardian had already left for his morning run, and to stop by his girlfriend's house. He then asked where the rain guardian was. Lambo pointed to the fridge, where Yamamoto Takeshi was clad in nothing else but boxers and looking for the milk. "Get some fucking clothes on!"<p>

The tall Asian just chuckled at him with a large grin and continued his morning routine.

Gokudera has always been a grumpy riser.

Then the grumpy storm guardian asked where Tenth was, and Lambo pointed to the lump on the kitchen table that was snoring loudly and holding a cup of coffee somehow. It had been a long night with the "Mrs." He didn't even want to be up.

"Tenth. You okay?"

His response was unintelligible grumbles.

"Haha, monopoly night Tsuna?"

Head still on the table, there was a nod, yes.

"Che." Gokudera rolls his eyes.

Lambo started trying to sneak away.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Lambo looked back and gave a nervous laugh, "Upstairs?"

After one swift knock on the head, Gokudera decided that today was a day that wouldn't be spent cleaning the house, thanks to Tsuna convincing Mr. Gokudera to give him a break. When it comes to Lambo, ten years have passed, but he is still the babysitter. Well, Fuuta helps too now. The right hand grumbled to the boss' request, but let the young bull go. "Don't be a nuisance."

Lambo gulped; Mr. Gokudera was an intimidating man.

With the time the storm guardian was convinced to give the housemaid (formally known as Lambo), the young bull decided to take the time to go into town and possibly pick up girls with hopes of being invited to their parties. Of course being out on the town for a change, Lambo had no idea how to even pick up on chicks. The bull would never get his horns…

The green-eyed boy, of the ripe age of fifteen raced to his room and threw on his nicest cow-print shirt with a black blazer and matching pants. He gave him himself a look in the mirror. One eye open, hair disheveled, and his favorite belt. The buckle resembled the first edition of his thunder guardian ring. "Hmph, I think this will do."

The boy took two steps towards the door and tripped. His forehead smacked the doorknob.

"Tolerate…"

This day would be interesting.

Walking down the sidewalk of the main road, Lambo was depressed with his lack of party invites after three hours of wandering. He sat down on the wooden bench nearby. Kids were running around and playing, girls were walking past him wearing cute sundresses, and the sun was being lazy today. It was a great day to be outside. "Hmph, how do I even approach them?"

Lambo stared that the two girls that were window-shopping across the street from him. Wearing sundresses and strappy sandals, the girls were very pretty, but not anything to really catch the young Vongolan's eye. A bus drove passed him, blocking his sight on the ladies. He wouldn't admit out loud, but he's seen better. 'Mrs. Dokuro… that's one hell of a women there.'

His eyes dawdled about the block. Shops were thriving. Vendors were smiling (making good profits today). Everything seemed so happy around him. Lambo wondered why he didn't feel the same. Seeing a small vendor ahead selling gelato, the thunder guardian decided something sweet would be the best way to cure this unhappiness. Sauntering down the block, he waited patiently behind the screaming children that were ecstatic for ice cream. They jumped, they grinned, and said thanks while leaving. One small girl looked up to Lambo:

"You're very tall."

He chuckled, "Maybe it's you that's small."

"Maybe, but girls are supposed to be small and pretty."

"And you will be." Lambo has a soft spot for kids.

The little girl gave him a dazzling smile after taking a lick of her strawberry gelato before waving goodbye. Lambo let out a sigh; he missed Mama. 'I'll give her a call tonight.' He would've reminisced on Mama more, but the vendor was a busy man. [Snap] "Can I get you something young sir?" Lambo was almost startled. He got the gelato, paid kindly, and began to walk away.

"May I have vanilla?" A soft voice sounds behind him.

He turns instantly to the sweet voice. The girl with such a striking voice wore a simple light gray t-shirt and skinny jeans that looked as it they fit a little loose. She was the most beautiful girl he's ever seen. The green-eyed girl with chocolate brown locks was smiling beautifully to the Gelato Vendor. Lambo gave an awestruck gaze to the girl with average proportions as she sweetly thanked the vendor for her gelato and left before paying. Neither Lambo, nor the vendor realized her sneaky action. The bull's eyes followed the girl down the road, letting his own gelato melt to mush as she walked away in a devil-may-care manner.

He couldn't keep his eyes off of her. The way her thick and wavy bounced, her hips swayed, her eyes moved. She didn't look like anything out of a magazine, but there was something about her. Her prowess was bursting out of her at the seams. He opened his other eye for a better look. He didn't want to miss a thing.

Watching her more, Lambo was about to look away and finally give up when he saw something outrageous. On the corner, two blocks down, a little boy was fighting with the apple of his eye and had now taken her gelato away. Preposterous. Lambo immediately thought that he would show the little shit some manners. The Vongolan ran down the block in his sandals and stopped in front of the beautiful girl and the little boy who were arguing. Waited a moment to slightly ascertain the situation, but stopped after the boy kicked the tan girl's shin. 'What a little prick.' He instantly grabbed the boy's arm holding the melting chocolate, and said, "Give this girl back her treat and apologize."

The boy tilted his head, "Huh?"

The girl looked over to him curiously.

"Give her back her treat; it's not yours."

The little boy was pissed that some weird looking guy with one eye closed would come and try to take charge when he didn't even know what was going on, or even have any sense of fashion for that matter. Seriously, sandals with dress pants? And cow print? The kid thought he could take him; a retard will be easy to beat, "No!"

The girl stayed silent, wanting to know what would happen.

"I don't want to use force against a child, so please give the treat back."

"I'd like to see you try, stupid ass!"

"Tolerate…" Lambo grit his teeth; he hates to called stupid, much less 'stupid ass.'

The girl gaped upon the emerald green-eyed boy's clenching fist, taking note of the large gem on his pointer finger. 'I may not know a lot about jewels and gems, but I know an expensive piece of jewelry when I see one. This guy must be loaded.' She decided she would let this guy help her out. She watched the tall guy in cow print try and reason with the boy, but to no avail. Looking around, there was now a crowd starting to form around them. 'Ah, this is drawing attention. I need to get out of here."

She wanted to leave, but also wanted to watch this chivalrous boy in front of her that was nicely looking out for her. 'He's pretty cute.' The two began to yell at each other until the little boy finally kicked Lambo square in the nuts and punched him in the face before running off with the ice cream. Fail.

The girl wasn't even mad about the ice cream; she didn't pay for it and the boy didn't remember the wallet she stole from him. Made out with his 30 euros like a champ thanks to the tall guy now lying on the sidewalk. In front of the secret thief, Lambo held his face and crotch with an embarrassed expression hidden on him. The girl chuckled, thinking she would be embarrassed if she were he. The guy just got beaten up by an eight year old.

She crouched down to him, "Are you okay?"

The girl had to at least thank him for trying to help her, even if he was a loser wearing cow print. The young bull couldn't even bear to open his one eye to the cute girl crouched down next to him; he looked like a total loser right now. They were obviously on the same wavelength.

"I'm fine. You can just leave." His eye was firmly staring at the cobblestone of the sidewalk.

"No, let me thank you properly for trying to help me."

"I wasn't even any help."

The girl smirked and snorted out a small sigh. Seeing this guy act so childish was too cute. Still wanting to thank him for escaping her fate of giving the kid's wallet back, her small hand gently embraced his face and turned it towards hers, despite how forward of an action it was. "You were helpful enough."

Lambo opens his eye to see the girl smiling brightly at him. 'Wow she has nice teeth—they're like white.' He took a second longer to just stare at her face up close. His heart jumped; never had Lambo seen something, rather someone so beautiful. "Uhh."

"My name is Ambra." She was admiring his honest eye.

"Kore wa—I mean—my name is Lambo." He was so lost in the moment that he forgot what language to speak.

"Kore wa?" She hadn't ever heard anything like that.

Lambo smiles, "Sorry, I started speaking Japanese without thinking about it."

She give him an interested expression, "You speak Japanese too? That's cool."

He starts getting up and brushes himself off, "Yeah, I guess so."

"I'm glad I got a good look at you, can I thank you now?"

Lambo's cheeks felt kind of hot from her confidence, "Uhh."

She chuckles, "Well as thanks," she points behind her, "There is a small festival thing going on down the street, would you like to go with me?"

He could only nod his head yes; twenty other party invites couldn't beat Ambra's invitation.

The two walked slowly but casually next to one another. There was silence between them. Trees sang a light song to the rhythm of children's screams as their feet tapped the beat. Ambra bobbed her head to it; Lambo was too nervous to hear it. Ambra could tell.

There were only a few more blocks left until they would reach the entrance. Lambo was in shock; how could he forget?

Lambo stops her, "Please excuse me. I've been really rude."

Ambra's head tilts, "Huh?"

"May I properly escort you from here on?"

Lambo let his arm jar out towards her for her to hold onto. He couldn't believe that he forgot how to properly escort a woman about. The only reason he happened to remember was because he told Ryohei (earlier that day) that he should come over to play some more Tekken later. Ryohei would always bring Hana with him, and he would always escort her properly. The sun guardian wasn't the smartest of the bunch, but somehow had the most 'women sense.' Lambo gave her a crooked smile.

"Umm. Okay…" Ambra gave him an abashed smile in return.

Never had she seen someone their age request to escort a girl by giving his arm to hold. So old fashioned—so cute. She looked at the tall Italian in front of her. His disheveled hair, interesting taste in fashion, and that goofy smile he just gave her… it all made her smile. 'I think this was supposed to happen.' She looks ahead and smiles, bobbing her head to the melody of the small town.

Now inside the fest, Ambra and Lambo made their way through the stalls firsts. Both didn't really know what to say to each other: Ambra was a girl who had too much to hide, and Lambo was the same. But neither minded the silence too much. They both lived with that impression that silence is sometimes more precious than words. So they walked. They listened to the world. They soaked it all in.

Silence lingered within both of them until they heard the sounds of men playing bocce ball nearby. Ambra smirked, remembering her ex-boyfriend that used to play bocce ball religiously. It was an addiction for him. She was almost jealous of how much more attention the ball got than she did. The girl snorted and looked elsewhere. Lambo gazed at the men for a moment as well. They were all tall and muscular men; that young thunder guardian has a more slender figure. He was slightly jealous, 'maybe I should start working out with Ryohei?'

"Lets go play some games." Ambra had no desire to be around those men.

"Okay."

Plodding along the beaten path between the vendors, the two searched for something to play. Lambo asked her if there was anything in particular that she liked playing. She said the ring toss was her favorite. Thank goodness Lambo is as tall as he is. He immediately spotted it and led her straight there. He didn't even realize he grabbed her hand. Ambra didn't mind. 'Hmph, he's got surprisingly soft hands for a guy.'

It's all that damn housework Mr. Gokudera makes him do.

Ambra was finally led out of the crazy mass of people thanks to Lambo, where she saw a man taking money from little boys and girls to test their ring tossing skills. The secret thief would show them whose boss. She began to pull her newly stolen 30 euros out—

"Three games for each of us."

Her gaze fixed upon Lambo. 'Wasn't I the one that invited him?' Here he was, being such a great guy to a girl like her. She felt a slight twinge of guilt from it, but tucked it under a gracious smile; "Thanks."

Three games came and went, and Ambra felt a competitive edge rising within her: 'How the hell did he do better than me every time?' Lambo veered over to his beautiful Italian date, noticing her fiery grin:

"You okay?"

She slammed her 30 euros on the table, "Another game. I can't leave until I beat you."

He jerked back, "Seriously?"

"Yes."

He gave her a suspicious stare, "Okay~."

Ambra tried paying again, but Lambo thoroughly refused—a man never lets a woman pay. She playfully grit her teeth, it was on like super smash brothers: she was Mario, he was Luigi.

Fifteen games later, Ambra conceded defeat. She lost every time. Who knew that the young bull could wrangle rings around bottles? None other than Yamamoto Takeshi. That man has a secret alias formally known as 'the festival fief.' Festival games were where that baseball man held supreme authority (outside of swordsmanship in the mafia game) ; the man made game vendors cry.

He taught Lambo everything he knows.

Lambo chuckled from the memories of him and Yamamoto seizing all the prizes at festivals. The eighteen and eight year old were an unstoppable force. Lambo scratched the back of his head from the memory—the exact way Yamamoto does. Ambra watched him curiously.

Ambra grabbed Lambo's hand and led him to another carnival game: fish catching. È venuto, lui ha veduto, lui ha conquistato.* The vendor had tears in his eyes after five games. The fish were all just given away to random kids who wouldn't have caught a thing. Ambra was very impressed by the chivalrous festival king.

"I can't get over how good you are at this." Her hands were up in the air at the idea of it.

Lambo gave her a goofy, crooked smile.

On games alone, hours had passed, but now Ambra was ready for festival rides. Lambo was happy seeing her smile, 'she's so pretty.' He didn't want the day to end. They both took a moment to observe the crowd while in line together. The sun had fallen some and was no longer beating like it had been. The wind swayed a little harder only to die back down. Lambo watched the little kids pet farm animals and give them food, and Ambra watched older couples walk around like they were: the women holding their man's arm.

She lightly grips his arm again, "Who taught you manners?"

"Ehh?" He didn't understand what would bring about such a weird question.

"You have very old fashioned manners towards women. They're cool." Ambra's face scrunched with a smirk.

"Uhh, I just learned them from watching all the guys around me really."

"Ahh. You live with a bunch of guys?"

"Yeah… like 4 guys."

"Like?"

"Well there are two others that come around whenever they feel like. I'm not so crazy about them."

"Ah."

Ambra looked back down to the ring, 'I think this guy is in the mob… he has to be. Those guys are always good to women and children. Makes sense why he let that kid beat the hell out of him, and he didn't do anything in response.' She looked back up to Lambo's face that was staring ahead blankly. 'I kinda like this guy.' Hopefully I won't be found this time; I want to keep hanging around him.'

A man keeping charge of the spinning saucer ride started letting people get on the ride. Lambo and Ambra were the last to be let on for this round. Sitting across from each other, Ambra's blood began to rush in excitement and Lambo's rushed in anxiety. These things freak him out. After that time he, Yamamoto, Tsuna, and Ryohei all rode one of these things and made it unhinge from spinning too much and too hard. Yamamoto and Ryohei seemed to enjoy themselves plenty, but Tsuna is a scaredy cat and Lambo was only ten; no ten year old finds almost dying fun. He shivered from the memory.

"You okay?" Ambra gave him a concerned look.

He nervously laughed it off, "The wind caught me off guard."

"Ah." There was no wind. She just let him lie whatever it was off.

The ride started up and they both let the torque of their twisting on the center handle spin them along as the main part of the ride spun. Lambo's adrenaline was already pumping. The turntable-like base of the ride begun to spin faster and Ambra twisted on their saucer's handle harder. They were really starting to spin.

"Eeek!" Lambo squelched.

"What?"

"I'm scared!" his eyes were snapped shut.

"What? Faster?" Ambra had to.

"NOO!"

"Okay!"

Ambra, having decent upper body strength, put more elbow grease in her twisting, and the torque spun them harder—their bodies now being pulled by centrifugal motion. Lambo was trying to _tolerate_ but he was damn terrified at this point. Not even thinking, he pulled himself over to Ambra and latched onto her waist as she spun them around. She was having so much fun, laughing wildly to the dizzy landscape outside of their saucer. Lambo gripped her tighter.

Eventually the ride stopped, but Lambo was freaking out too much to notice. His arms were securely strapped to Ambra as she tried to nudge his attention. "Lambo~." He let one of his eyes creep open. "Lambo~. It's all over now~. No need to freak out." She grinned from how child-like he looked as he clung to her. 'So adorable.'

Lambo gave her a frown, "That wasn't funny."

"It was. And you look really adorable right now."

He blushed.

It was now that Lambo realized how he was holding onto Ambra. His face instantly began to burn hotter as he jerked himself off of her. "Uwah… I'm sorry."

She giggled, "It's fine… fusty fellow." She laughed harder.

"Fusty?" He didn't even know what that meant.

"It's a way you call someone old fashioned."

His head tilted to the side, "How do you even know that?"

"Heard it on TV once. I thought it was a cool word and remembered it since."

He nodded his head. 'Interesting.'

After this, the two quickly got out of the saucer and scurried off while a few boys and girls made fun of Lambo. They were chanting 'ragazzo vitello~!'* Lambo was pissed, and Ambra was entertained. It was funny. How long had it been since he was called veal?

Dusk was now approaching; Lambo knew it was time to start heading back to the mansion. 'Mr. Gokudera will kill me with chores if I'm not home by dark.' That dumb right-hand man was still treating him like a child. Lambo shrugged his shoulders, knowing that it couldn't be helped. As much as the young bull didn't want to leave, the man also wanted to live to see tomorrow. Death by inhaling too many cleaning fumes wasn't his idea of a 'cool death.' No one wants to die a lame death. He lightly touched Ambra's arm:

"I'm going to have to start heading back to my home now."

"Can I come with?" She might as well try.

"Geh? Seriously?"

"Yeah." She smiled.

Lambo gave her an intense stare. He wasn't sure what she intended to do coming home with him, but according to TV and movies, it usually meant sex. He was completely ready to say yes. But on the other hand, he knew the mafia thing was supposed to be a secret, so it would have to be a no. Of course, Ambra's only intention for going over there was to have a place to sleep tonight. No one likes sleeping on the streets.

"Ah, I don't think I can. Bo—I mean, big brother wouldn't be happy about it."

Her eyes shifted away, "Oh. Okay then…" then came back to his after a few seconds, "then can we do one more thing?"

He looked around for a moment, "Okay. What do you want to do?"

"Ferris Wheel." Her smile was undeniable.

He looked over to it, "Nn. Okay."

Ambra tucked her hand in between his arm and side and let the mafian lead her off.

Though the festival was slowing down a bit, there were still many people crowding and plodding their way through it all. It made it hard to walk around somewhat. There would be times when the two would have to stop in the midst of all the moshing people—Lambo wrapping his arms around Ambra to keep her from getting shoved around. It made her feel good. 'Wow, can't say I've had a boyfriend that did this. Most of them would just tug me along.' She could sense those feelings rousing.

Finally after about ten minutes of rush hour pedestrian traffic, the two Italians found themselves in front of their destination: the Ferris Wheel. It was a short wait to get on surprisingly, and the contraption wasn't old and rickety like some of those ferris wheels you can end up riding—fearful that you may never exit. Lambo got on first since Ambra said getting on first always freaked her out. He playfully called her _ragazza pollo*_ to get her back for embarrassing him earlier. Ambra shrugged it off. She's not the type to be roused by something so frivolous and playful.

The wheel turned, and they rose. The skyline was easily viewed. It was faded to faint mix of blue and purple above them, but a vivid mix of oranges, tangarines, fushias, and golds to the west. The only thing keeping the sun's ray from mixing with the earth was a thin blue line of the coming night. Ambra and Lambo were both finding it unfortunate that their day was ending. The wheel kept turning. Others who desired to see the sight of the setting sun hid the skyline. Lambo and Ambra didn't even notice; they were too busy with talk and banter of the day that had past.

Although the young man said he would part after a ride on the ferris wheel, he didn't. Ambra was an addictive force. It was like breathing air they way they naturally walked around the stalls of the carnival, Lambo easily holding Ambra's hand to lead her through the batty children that were hyped up on sugar. Ambra patiently followed; glad he had forgotten about leaving. Being alone was the last thing she wanted.

They eventually found themselves sitting together on a bench outside of the small jamboree. Old trees swayed to the strengthening wind. Green grass crinkled under their footsteps. Ambra was busy looking at her white vans when Lambo caught wind of a man selling balloons. The plan was brilliant.

"What's your favorite color?"

She looked up to Lambo, "Huh?"

"Favorite color."

"White."

"Okay. Hold on, don't leave."

Ambra watched as Lambo walked lightly ran down the hill, out of sight. 'He better not ditch me.' Ambra's hands fiddled around with a small stick her eyes found on the ground. Her gaze wandered, noting the darkening sky that has almost faded into a dark purple. Streetlights were on. People were strolling around them on the sidewalks laid around the patch of grass that she sat in. Her knuckle scratched against the wood—splinter. "Ouch."

"You okay?"

The secret thief looked up to see Lambo standing in front of her with a white balloon in hand. She smiled. "Yeah. Just gave myself a splinter."

Lambo gave her the balloon and sat down next to her injured hand. He immediately went to work: "I get splinters all the time, and my brother Fuuta would always have to take them out for me until he finally taught me how to do it."

She felt a tiny pinch.

"Gone."

He smiled proudly. The clumsy mafian totally made that story up. He's never once taken out a splinter; Fuuta always took care of them. Lambo would never tell. Ambra was slightly impressed with how he distracted her to get it out. Oh Ambra, you will never know.

She looked at him calmly, "I had a lot of fun today. It's been a long time since I've had this much fun with someone."

Lambo smiled, "Well I had a lot of fun too. I'm glad that I didn't make so much of a fool of myself that you still wanted to thank me."

Ambra could only laugh, thinking how she still has those 30 euros; Lambo didn't let her pay for anything today. Of course the young bull thought she was laughing at the situation from earlier and chuckled with her. The girl then looked up to the sky for a moment before looking at Lambo; "Yeah. I like you."

Lambo was at a loss for words.

Not only did she look so amazing in that moment, but what she said was even better. His heart was racing and his palms were starting to sweat. He never had felt so nervous and elated around a girl; then again, he's never been around a lot of other girls around his age besides I-pin. But they both knew that she had her major crush on Hibari, and then there was that Kawahira guy that seems to like her too. Either way, this was the first girl he's ever been around like this, and he was nervous as hell.

"Well I—thank you?"

Ambra laughed hard, "You're so funny. Honest too. That makes me only like you more."

Before Lambo could make a response, he found himself being kissed by Ambra. The wind blew through them. It was a small, soft peck on his lips that held for only a few seconds, but felt like so much more. Ambra put a lot of feeling into it, and wasn't really sure why.

Lambo looked at her crazily, in complete shock of what just happened, "D-did you just—"

[ERRRR!] (Car brakes)

Lambo and Ambra looked to the right to see a large white van slam on the brakes on the road adjacent to them. The words "MAGDALENA INSANSE ASYLUM" were printed in large black letters on the side. Lambo's head tilted to the side, "Hn?" Not even a second passed, and five men jumped out of the van. They were running over to them like American Football players running for the fumbled ball. Lambo and Ambra both jumped. Ambra's heart began to race:

"Oh shit, they found me…"

Lambo's head snaps towards her, "What?"

"AMBRA, DON'T MOVE. WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED." A man was speaking to her through a teleprompter.

Lambo asks, "Why there people from an insane asylum after you?"

She rolls her eyes anxiously, "It's a long story, but I'm not really crazy. I promise. And I meant everything I said; don't let them make you believe otherwise."

"Wh—"

Lambo was interrupted once again. This time by the five men snatching her up and dragging her off into the van like she was some kind of convict. The balloon was let go. Lambo sprang up and tried to get her, but another man came and sat him down. It slowly began to float off. Wearing a cheap blue dress shirt and slacks, the man explained to him that Ambra was bipolar and manic depressant. The balloon floated higher. Lambo was amazed. This girl, who seemed utterly amazing to the core, was a crazy and cold-blooded killer according to the man. Winds blew and swayed the balloon east. The victim had been her boyfriend, who was a famous bocce ball player. The balloon was barely visible. Lambo didn't really know what to believe, but he figured hearing Ambra's side would be for the best:

"Ambra!"

She looked over to him while being shoved in the van.

"I promise to visit you! So don't forget me."

It was a minute more before she was driven away.

È venuto, lui ha veduto, lui ha conquistato – (In Italian) He came, he saw, he conquered. It's a play on the famous line "Veni, vidi, vici" (I came, I saw, I conquered in latin) said by Julius Ceasar in .

Ragazzo vitello – veal boy

Ragazza pollo – chicken girl


End file.
